One Hot Friday
by moonlover66
Summary: okay so as some of you know this is my first time writing a sex scene, i hope you like it! some ppl are asking me to add another chapter, so im open for any suggestions :D
1. Chapter 1

One Hot Friday

Serena Tsukino just finished her last year in high school and is living with her boyfriend Darien Chiba. Of course her dad was against the idea of his little girl moving in with a man, since Darien is older than Serena by five years. But to them age never mattered since they were deeply in love with each other. Darien who was not used to the idea of living with someone since he has been alone for a long time, but he got used to it, how can he not when serena always leaves her clothes on the bed, or a stuffed bunny on the couch, some people would have been annoyed but not Darien, to him it was very refreshing.

It was Friday in the afternoon and very hot, and one very hot girl was lying down in front of the couch with only her bra and underwear; it was too hot to wear any clothes. Darien promised Serena that they would spend the day together alone, since he has been busy with work lately they didn't have the time to spend some alone time together. After they took their relationship to the next level they couldn't keep their hands off of each other, they would always be kissing and touching each other all over the others body.

Serena looked at the time and saw it was 5 pm,' I wonder when he's coming home, he should be here any minute' Serena thought. She can't wait until he comes home; she's planning on spending the rest of the day on their bed, naked. Serena's cheeks always turn red whenever she would think about them having sex, no matter how many time she's seen Darien naked, she can't get used to his hard and muscular body, or how his hands would caress her breasts and kiss her so passionately.

'Uugh, now im getting so horny' Serena said as she brought her hand to her face, feeling how red she must be and VERY hot. For some time now Serena has been wanting on trying different positions with Darien, but never had the nerve to ask or to initiate the first step. 'maybe I should leave hints for him' Serena wondered. Then she heard the door open, she turned around to see her boyfriend. Seeing Serena in her bra and underwear was nothing new to him, but he can never get over her amazing body.

"I guess it really hot today, since your practically not wearing anything" Darien said with a smirk

"Ya, I didn't feel like putting anything on, why you mind?" Serena asked huskily

In that instant Darien's eyes turned dark with desire," no, I certainly don't mind, not one bit" Darien told her in his deep voice, which always managed to melt her.

Serena walked up to Darien and kissed up hungrily, she couldn't take it anymore, it has been a week since the last time they slept with each other and she felt like she would go crazy if he didn't touch her now. Darien put his arms around her waist to bring her closer to his body; he too has been feeling exactly as Serena. Serena licked his bottom lip then bit it gently, Darien groaned against her mouth then he shoved his tongue inside her lips to taste her sweet mouth. Both of them played a little tongue war, but they had to separate since they needed to breathe.

"Wow, I guess you missed me too" Darien said against her lips

" you have no idea" serena said in a deep lusty voice and at the same time she grind her hips against Darien's which caused them both to moan deeply.

Darien couldn't take it anymore and ripped her bra off of her body and attacked her breasts. He brought one hand to her right breast and played with her nipple, while sucking on the other. Serena arched her back, trying to get closer to his mouth. Darien rolled one hard nipple between his index as he licked her other hard nipple. Then he squeezed the right nipple hard and bit none too gently on the other which caused Serena to gasp loudly and groan. Serena began to take Darien's clothes off, when she did she brought her hands to his chest and caressed all of her his muscular body. Then she brought one of her hands to his manhood and began to rub him, Darien moaned so loudly and thrusted against her hand.

"You're driving me crazy" Darien said as he was going insane trying to find his release. Serena only grinned and moved her hands up and down along his length really fast trying to give him what he wants. Darien groaned as he came all over her hand. Darien kissed Serena all thee way from her chest, neck and to her lips, then he lifted her up and walked over to stand in front if his computer chair. He brought his hand to her hips where her underwear rested and pulled it down along her legs, and made Serena sit on the chair with both of her legs over each side of the chair.

"Darien, what are you doing? This is embarrassing" Serena said as her face went red, but she had to admit it, this new position made her hot and horny. Darien ignored her and kept looking at her with lust in his eyes, and couldn't take his eyes off of her womanhood especially in the position she was in. Darien went on his knees and with one hand he caressed her so lightly, which drove Serena mad and moaned. He then brought his face to her opening and licked up her centre, "oh god, this so fucking amazing" Serena as she felt his long warm tongue against her. Darien kissed, licked and sucked on the most sensitive part of her, making her moan so loud and thrash against him. Darien then angled his head so he can insert two fingers into her opening, when he did he began to thrust his fingers so fast not giving her the chance to catch her breath, " god, Darien, I can't take it anymore" serena almost screamed, but he kept going , rubbing her clit each time he pushed his fingers in her. serena began to thrust against his hand trying to come, but he wouldn't let her, every time she was so close he would slow down and then increase the speed, "dariieeen" serena whined, but her boyfriend was so mean, then as she was so close Darien brought his other hand and squeezed her clitoris so hard that made her come while screaming. Serena's breathing was heavy as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Fuck Darien that was amazing' Serena said after she calmed down, which made Darien chuckle and said "I loved it too" and winked at her.

Serena then moved from her position and shoved Darien on the floor and straddled his hips. "Now it's my turn" Serena said as she rubbed her wet womanhood against Darien's length causing to him to moan. She then brought his penis to her opening and went down on him as she moaned. Then she began to ride him slowly at first then she began to increase her speed gradually, while Darien grabbed her hips and thrusted up against her. As he thrusted against her, she would squeeze him a little causing the burning to spread like wildfire through his body, he was so close to his release, as serena squeezed him both came at the same time.

Serena lost her energy and fell on Darien's chest, "wow" Serena said still out of breath.

'I know, maybe we shouldn't sleep with each other for a week, so it'll be this amazing" Darien told her while he's grinning.

"Maybe we should" Serena said as she laughed. She looked into his eyes that seemed to always make her drown in them and said"I love you".

"I love you too" Darien said and then kissed her on the lips. Since they were so tired, they decided to go inside their bedroom and rest. On their way to the bedroom serena grinned as she thought ' maybe we can try something new,' serena always thought about this thing she always wanted to try for a while now, but never seemed to have the courage to asked Darien, well maybe next time she will persuade him. With that thought in her mind she couldn't wait until next Friday.

***soooo how was it?  
>please tell me :)<p> 


	2. Not a chapter!

Author's note:

I just wanted to say that yes i am going to add a new chapter, but not before i finish the story that i am writing right now which is **betrayals, punishments and forgiveness** . And sorry if you all thought this was a new chapter.

I might write the sequel sometime during christmas break or when i finish my first semester in December 19.

again i am really sorry! if you thought this was a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 2!

Author's Note!:Again if you do not like hentai stories then do not read this and if you do be mature about it!

This might be too much for some of you, and if you don't like stories like this then don't read it.

Anyway...FINALLY the chapter that everyone have been waiting for ;)

My friend helped me write this :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So do you have any ideas?" Serena asked. Serena and the girls were at her apartment discussing what she should do to spice her sex life with Darien. Of course, after what happened last week she is determined to do something more...spunky? And that's why she called the girls over while Darien is at work so, she could have the time to talk it over and prepare whatever she needs to get it done.<p>

"Well, what do you have in mind? What do you want use?" Mina asked her, when it comes to sex Mina is the only on with the wildest ideas.

"I don't know, we just recently decided to take our relationship to the next level. I'm still new at this stuff" Serena said cheeks turning red.

"You could always use the usual stuff, like chocolate sauce, whip cream, or whatever you prefer" Raye said trying to come up with something.

"No, I don't want to use food, it will too messy" Serena said.

"How about 69?" Lita said slyly.

"No we already did it" Serena said trying not to look at the girls. The girls looked at her and giggled, "I see you and Darien must be really busy" Mina said and winking at her at the same time, causing Serena to turn redder than she already is.

"I think you should just do whatever you feel comfortable with. You should know what Darien likes" Amy said.

"Ya I guess..." Serena sighed; she thought with the girl's help she might get new ideas.

"I know, but I'm not sure if you would be able to pull it off" Mina said knowing how Serena can be shy at things like this.

"No tell me. Maybe I can do it." Serena is willing to do anything, no matter how shy she is.

"Okay listen, when you're on the bed..." Mina told them what she had in mind.

"Mina! I can't believe you, how did you come up with something like this." Raye was shocked; Serena would never be able to do it not even the other girls.

"How about it Serena?" Lita asked, yes this could be a little daring for Serena.

Serena thought about it, would she really be able to pull it off and would it even work on the bed? Wouldn't she fall off or something? She thought about it a bit more and decided it that she would try and see how it works out. "Okay I'll do it."

"Great! Don't forget to buy it" Mina told her, not sure if she would buy one and even if she didn't it should still work. Mina looked at the time and decided it was time for them to leave, giving Serena the time to prepare everything. The girls grabbed their stuff and left the apartment.

After the girls left, Serena went to the store Mina told her about and bought what she needed. 'I can't believe I bought one of these things. I don't even know how it works; I guess I should practice before Darien comes home.

Back in her apartment, Serena cleaned up the place and decided to take a shower. When she was finished she looked at the time and saw it was 6 o'clock, there was one more hour left before Darien came home, so she decided to prepare dinner. As she was setting the table, she heard the door open.

"Hey babe, I'm home" Darien said as he walked in and went to where Serena was.

"Hey sweetie. I made dinner" Serena said walking up to Darien and kissing home on the cheek.

"Smells good. How was your day?" Darien sat down at the table looking at delicious food. He was really hungry.

"It was okay, the girls came over for a bit then I cleaned and took a shower. What about you?" Serena said, not telling him the reason they were here and where she went.

"Not bad, just work." Darien said tiredly. He looked at Serena and that's when he noticed she was wearing only a shirt that reached around mid thigh. No matter how many times he has seen her naked and how many times he had her, he always found himself desiring her. How could he not with her luscious lips, white skin, long and slender neck, and those big and creamy breasts. He loved how her breasts felt under his hands and how perfect they are, as he stared he noticed how horny he's getting and it was only from looking at those amazing breasts.

"Darien"

Darien looked up at Serena's face and saw the look in her eyes, while he was checking her out she was too looking at him with lust in her eyes. Darien got up, went over to Serena, picked her up and headed towards the bedroom leaving the plates on the table.

Darien threw Serena on the bed and pounced on her; he looked down at her and lowered his head to kiss her. The moment their lips touched, desire took a hold of them; he kissed her hard pushing her head further into the bed. Serena moaned; she loved it when he was all wild. Darien licked her lips and plunged deep in her sweet mouth, loving the taste of her. Serena rubbed her tongue against his, which made Darien go crazy and ground into her harsh. Darien couldn't stop groaning, he kissed her a little longer and left her lips bruised and swollen. Serena looked into his eyes, those eyes of his that always held her captive in his gaze. She brought her hands to his face and traced his bottom lip, then his chin, finally ending her touch at the nape of his neck playing with his hair. "mmm" Darien leaned into her soft touch loving it, then noticed a hand unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it away. Once Serena was done with taking off his shirt, she brought her hand down to his pants and unzipped it and pulling it down along with his boxers. When he was naked, he too went to take off Serena's shirt lifting it up and over her head. Darien and Serena spent a minute looking at each other. Darien brought his right hand to her left breast and began to message them all around, Serena moaned in pleasure arching her back, Darien bent his head down to take her hard nipple into his mouth, he started to lick, suck and kiss her " oh god, this is so good" Serena moaned, then she decided that she too wanted to touch him. She lifted her hand and put it flat on his chest, loving how smooth he felt. As she brought her hand lower to his groin, she noticed he would suck harder on her nipple, which felt really good. Then she remembered what she bought and her plan. She pushed Darien gently and got out of the bed, Darien was confused.

"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked worried he might have done something wrong.

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong. I just remembered that I bought something special for us" Serena said. She walked over to her night table and brought the box out.

"Really! what's in it?" Darien said.

"Oh you'll see "Serena smiled. She walked over to wear Darien was and got on top of him; she set the box beside her and opened it. Darien could her objects moving around, and then Serena lifted one of the objects and showed it to Darien. Darien was stunned; she was holding a pair of hand cuffs. Before he could say anything she handcuffed his hands to the bed. Somehow, this was turning him on.

"What are you planning?" Darien asked raising a brow. Serena only looked at him and smiled, then she went back to her box and got something out but she wouldn't show him. Serena then stood up on the bed, legs on either side of Darien. Darien looked up at her body; she was standing naked in front of him and loved the view. As he was looking at her body, he saw how wet she was, even some of her juices were dripping down her leg. He wished he could taste her in his mouth, but because of the stupid cuffs he couldn't and so he only stared at her delicious cunt.

"I can see where you're looking at me and I know exactly what you want. Too bad you can't taste me." Serena whispered hotly. She then brought her hands over her breasts to play with her nipple, then going further down to her cunt, she spread her folds apart for Darien to see how wet she really is. Darien couldn't believe what she was doing; she was showing him her vagina, spread open. He kept staring at her, wishing he could have her. Serena saw how Darien was staring at her, by now he as hard as a stone. She then rubbed herself in a circular motion, " mmmmm" Serena moaned in ecstasy, throwing her head back, thrusting her hips towards her own hands. Serena wanted more, so with her right hand she inserted two slim fingers inside her opening and with her other hand she focused on her clit, "shit" Darien cursed, his girlfriend was masturbating in front of him and he loved it! He saw how her fingers went in and out slowly at first and gradually going faster, her hips were thrusting in the same rhythm as her hand, she moaned louder and he instantly knew she was near her orgasm. Serena could feel she was near the end so she picked up the pace and that's when she came really hard moaning louder. Darien could her juices dripping down her hand and down on his chest. Serena fell on Darien exhausted, panting, trying to regain her breath. When she did she looked Darien, and smirked "how was it?" Darien looked at her, " you minx" Serena laughed "you haven't seen anything yet".

"Really? What else are you going to do?" Darien asked, but she didn't answer him. She went to grab the object that she got out of the box, and returned back to Darien. Again she stood up in front of Darien and showed him the object, or more like the toy. If he was stunned by what she did earlier then this was far more surprising.

She turned on the toy and put on her clit, "mmmm" she moaned loving the feel of it, and she left it there for a few seconds then started to slide it down her opening slowly. She absolutely loved it; this was her first time trying this and could see why Mina loved it. She decided to stop not wanting to reach her climax; she looked at Darien "why did you stop?" he asked.

"I don't think it's fair if only I get to feel good. It's your turn" Serena turns around, her back to him and leaned down and put his hard length in her mouth. With the tip of her tongue she circled the head, then down his member. Darien groaned; he thrust his hips into her mouth wanting more. After she was done with teasing him, she began to suck him, bobbing her head up and down, faster and faster,"uggh, fuck" Darien grunted as he started to thrust his hips, once she noticed how he hard he was thrusting she sucked him harder, " oh god, don't stop!" Darien was about to cum, she kept on sucking him harder and faster, finally he came in her mouth, spurting his hot liquid down her throat. Serena turned around and looked at Darien and licked her lips, "mmmm, you taste good". Just with that Darien was hard all over again, but he wanted to taste her too," Serena do you think you can take these off now". Serena nodded and went to get the key to open the handcuffs, she came back sat on his stomach pressing her wetness on him and rubbing her self slowly while opening the handcuffs. Darien knew what she was doing and it felt great, once the handcuffs where off he turned her around so they were in a 69 position. He could see how her cunt was raw and quivering; he brought her to his mouth and licked her opening, finally tasting her sweet honey. Serena rocked her hips back and forth, and then she too went down on him again. Each of them was pleasuring the other with their mouth. Darien moved his tongue faster and harder, wanting to make her feel really good. Then he began to suck and kiss her sensitive parts, "aahhh" Serena moaned, he was way better at giving her pleasure than she was. Darien angled his head so he can insert two thick fingers into her, every time he would push his fingers in her, he would curl his fingers upward, " shiit, don't stop" Serena said loudly. He kept fingering her until she was nearing her orgasm, he too was about to cum. when she was about to cum he took out his fingers and drank all her juices, as she did the same drinking all he offered her. Serena turned around to face Darien and kissed him gently, then she slid herself lower and brought him to her opening, she rubbed herself on his member teasing him. Then slowly she impaled herself on his member, both of them moaning. Serena began to ride him, up and down slowly; Darien leaned forward to latch on her nipple and wrapped his other hand around her waist, Serena decided to pick up the pace, Darien let go of her nipple and held her hips pushing himself deeper inside her. Serena decided to wrap her legs around his waist, and put her hands around his neck while he took control. Finally, they reached the end and came hard, their fluids mixing together. They stayed in the same position for a while, then Serena got off and lied down on the bed, he too followed her.

"WOW!" Serena said still breathing hard.

"Yes, WOW!" Darien was out of it; never in his life have ever had sex like this with anyone. He can't believe how worn out he is, it feels like his energy has been drained. Both of them were too tired to move and so they slept on top of the covers. Before Serena went to sleep she looked over at Darien and saw him fast asleep.

"Thank you Mina for your brilliant idea" Serena laughed. Serena crept closer to Darien, kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

If you don't like it as least be polite!


End file.
